


Après la pluie, le beau temps

by Jenniepatargent



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Derrière sa carapace c'est un ange, F/M, Fluff, Il a un chat quand même..., Lemon, Mello attentif, Mihael est quelqu'un de tendre au fond, Soucieux de ton bien-être, cuisine, il y a vraiment une histoire de citron, juste ce qu'il faut, mais il reste un mafieux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniepatargent/pseuds/Jenniepatargent
Summary: Mello et toi êtes au Japon, dans une ville où tout le monde se connaît. Vous aviez décidé de prendre quelques jours de congés, loin de toute enquête policière pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Cela fait maintenant plus de deux ans que vous vous fréquentez, et le mafieux te montre de plus en plus qu'il tient à toi. En effet, Mihael t'as invité dans un restaurant peu connu mais chic pour votre anniversaire. Malheureusement la météo en a décidé autrement et annonce une violente tempête. Vous êtes contraints de rester chez lui. Les médias sont formels : ne sortez pas.





	1. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Mello et toi êtes au Japon, dans une ville où tout le monde se connaît. Vous aviez décidé de prendre quelques jours de congés, loin de toute enquête policière pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Cela fait maintenant plus de deux ans que vous vous fréquentez, et le mafieux te montre de plus en plus qu'il tient à toi. En effet, Mihael t'as invité dans un restaurant peu connu mais chic pour votre anniversaire. Malheureusement la météo en a décidé autrement et annonce une violente tempête. Vous êtes contraints de rester chez lui. Les médias sont formels : ne sortez pas.

 

“Je suis désolé nyah-chan (surnom)” dit-il embêté.

 

“T'inquiètes pas mello, tant qu'on est ensemble ça me va” dis-tu pour le rassurer en posant ton sac sur le fauteuil tatoué de griffes de chat. “ et aussi tant qu'on mange...”

 

“Oh oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je gère. Attends moi ici je vais préparer de quoi manger. Fais comme chez toi; c'est un peu petit et crade mais sympa” dit-il en disparaissant dans la cuisine.  
Il te laisse seule dans le salon de ce petit appart. Un grand silence règne dans cette petite pièce avec un bruit de fond d’ustensiles de cuisine. Quand soudain un éclair éclate dehors et les lumières s’éteignent.

 

“Il manquait plus que ça” souffla mello aux fourneaux.

Tu pars le rejoindre pour l'aider et le retrouve dans la cuisine face au poulet dans le four, éteint à cause de la coupure de courant.

 

“La tempête ne veux vraiment pas nous lâcher” dit-il d'un ton agacé en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail.

Tu compatis et te rapproche de lui pour le réconforter. Il t’encercle de ses bras et soupir au-dessus de ton épaule.

Tu récupères une rondelle de citron laissé à côté de lui et l’insert entre ses lèvres. Tu adores voir ses réactions et mello s’est déjà habitué à tes petites d'expériences. Il lèche le fruit jaune et tire rapidement la langue en retroussant son nez sous l’acidité de l’agrume. Tu rigoles et lui secoue sa tête suffisamment près de ton visage pour que ses cheveux te chatouillent le nez.  
Vous adorez ces moments de complicité où le monde autour de vous s'arrête et vous laisse seuls dans votre bulle.  
Tu joins tes lèvres à celles de Mihael et vous vous embrassez délicatement pendant quelques secondes. Il caresse le creux formé dans ton dos puis finalement se détache de ta bouche.

 

“Retourne dans le salon toi” dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois en te poussant à travers l'encadrement de la porte.

Tu trottine jusqu'au fauteuil un peu déçue de ne pas avoir pu aller plus loin avec ton amoureux. Il préparait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Tu n’en avais aucune idée. Il n'y avait plus d'électricité et la pièce était uniquement éclairée par la lueur de la lune à travers la fenêtre. Comment pourrait-il préparer le dîner. Tu t’allongeas plus confortablement sur le fauteuil pour finalement t’assoupir.

 

Voici mon Tumblr > <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/welcometomyworldfiction> <


	2. Un dîner spécial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après plusieurs péripéties dû à la météo, votre anniversaire de rencontre commence mal. Mais heureusement Super Mello est là pour s'occuper de la situation ;)

 

“Nyah-chan ?”

 

Tu te réveilles complètement sonné, avec la trace de ta manche sur la joue, la bouche pâteuse et une vraie carte routière sur la main.

 

“Je vois que tu as bien dormi” constate le blond aux cheveux coupés au carré, penché au-dessus de toi. Il avait gardé ce sourire de satisfaction depuis le début de cette journée si spéciale. “Je me suis arrangé pour le dîner. Tu viens ?”

 

Mello t’accompagnes jusqu’à la cuisine en couvrant tes yeux pour garder la surprise. (Ses mains sentent le poisson c’est bizarre) tu penses.

Vous arrivez enfin à votre lieu de rendez-vous et Mihael te libère de ses mains.

Tu découvres une petite table pour deux au milieu de la pièce avec un mini plateau au centre, rempli d’une gamme de bougies de différentes tailles. D’autres sont placés dans le reste de la cuisine et éclairent la pièce. Elles scintillent toutes et forment des dessins mouvant sur les murs. La table est recouverte d’une nappe rouge qui semble avoir été préalablement repassé. Dessus, des couverts argentés sont disposé géométriquement parfaitement, *tu reconnais le côté perfectionniste de ton compagnon* et les petites assiettes sont dans les grandes. Une table digne d’un restaurant de grande renommée. Soit, en plus modeste, mais cela embellissait l’image du petit-ami parfait que tu avais.

 

“C’est magnifique!!” dis-tu après avoir dit le plus long “waouh” de ta vie. 

 

“Maintenant, place au dîner” annonce ton compagnon en t’invitant à t’assoir. Il s’éloigne en direction du plan de travail pour prendre le plat de résistance. Un assortiment de sushis, makis, de petits bols de ramens et autres spécialités japonaises étaient maintenant bien rangés dans ton assiette. Tu ne connaissais pas encore le noms de toutes ces préparations ni comment les manger mais tu jouissait de plaisir en réalisant que ton Mello avait tout préparé lui même avec attention et avait utilisé ses connaissances culinaires tirés de sa propre culture pour composer votre petit dîner aux chandelles.

 

“J’espère que ça te plaira” dit-il un peu anxieux et s’asseyant en face de toi. Il n’osait plus vraiment te regarder dans les yeux, ayant peur que tu n’apprécies pas.

 

Vous commencez à manger et tu dévores littéralement ce plat D-I-V-I-N tandis que ton hôte te regardes t’empiffrer avec bonheur. Manifestement, il n’avait pas si mal cuisiné et une certaine fierté se dégageait de son regard. Les différentes saveurs se mélangent sous ton palais et tu n’hésitent pas à féliciter Mihael pour ses talents de cuisinier entre chaque bouchées. Lui, trouve ça adorable et t’offres les derniers makis qu’il n’a pas réussi à finir. 

 

Vous discutez longuement, rigolez, flirtez, rêvez ensemble toute la soirée jusqu’à ce que tu montres à nouveau des signes de fatigue.

 

“C’est vrai que je t’ai tiré de ton sommeil tout à l’heure!” dit-il se levant dans un étirement. “on va devoir finir le dessert dans le canapé”

 

 

Vous vous installez dans le canapé-lit après l’avoir ouvert devant la télé. Tu t’allonges sur les jambes de Mello tout en mordillant ton Magnum chocolat/caramel et vous regardez un documentaire sur l’espace. Vous êtes tous les deux passionnés par l’astronomie et cette émission sur la naissance des étoiles vous fait rêver. Peut-être que ce documentaire te fais rêver plus que prévu puisque tu t’endors sur Mello avec le bâton de glace coincé entre tes lèvres.

Mihael l’enlève et pose un doux baiser sur ces délicieuses lèvres goût caramel. Il t’allonges correctement sur le lit et te recouvre avec les draps pour finalement s’y glisser, à tes côtés. Quelques minutes s’écoulent avant que ce dernier te rejoigne dans les bras de Morphée.

Finalement, cette soirée ayant mal commencé se finit comme tu l’avais imaginé.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Voici mon Tumblr > [ https://www.tumblr.com/blog/welcometomyworldfiction ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/welcometomyworldfiction) <

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

**Author's Note:**

> C'est extrêmement court navrée TwT


End file.
